Une erreur peut coûter cher
by Osi-chan
Summary: Quand un RoyxEd devient un Royx.... ! [yaoi][lemon]


Une erreur peut coûter chére...

Roy Mustang était en train de lire un livre inintéressant dans un petit jardin de Central, une légère brise printanière venant le rafraîchir de temps en temps, l'odeur florale l'accompagnant.

Depuis quelques mois déjà que Ed, l'alchimiste d'acier, avait démissionné de l'armée pour se consacrait à son frère qui avait maintenant retrouver son corps.

Roy Mustang regrettait son départ. Quand il l'avait entendu dire, cela n'était encore qu'une rumeur à l'époque, Roy n'avait sentit qu'un pincement au cœur, son estomac se tordant, mais maintenant, il se rendait compte de son erreur et les regrets envahissait sa tête.

Il avait compris… Son affection pour l'alchimiste se cachait sous la taquinerie et l'amour sous l'indifférence. Mais ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant, et le jeune colonel poussa un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel.

Que la vie l'ennuyait à présent… Ses pensées n'était tournée que vers le blond, chaque jour son image revenait dans sa tête, son odeur, ses attitudes, tout, tout lui sautait à la gorge. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer, espérer le revoir bientôt, lui avoué ses sentiments et ensuite… Et ensuite, que se passerait-il ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrait, éclater, voler en éclat dans son corps, tandis qu'un mal de crane l'envahissa, ces pensées le rendant presque malade.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprochant, et sursauta quelque peu quand il entendit une salutation. Un simple « Bonjour… » peut être, mais cette voix, oh, cette voix, elle lui réchauffait le cœur !

Il se leva alors en fracas, se retournant en même temps vers la personne venu ici, reprenant lentement sa respiration pour ralentir son cœur trop rapide, qui battait trop fort à son goût.

C'était… Lui… Son blond… Son alchimiste… Son amour…

La seule réaction qu'eu le colonel fut de prendre le jeune homme par les épaules et de déposer un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres sucrées, le jeune alchimiste ne le repoussant aucunement.

Roy se détacha ensuite doucement de lui, le tenant toujours fermement par les épaules, voyant un sourire se former sur les lèvres de son cadet. Le militaire regardait de haut en bas l'alchimiste d'acier, savourant chaque détails, chaque angle ou rondeur, et pendant son « inspection », il dit d'une voix faible au fullmetal :

« Tu… Tu n'aurais pas du… dit le colonel, sa voix trahissant ses émotions.

-Et… Pourquoi ? répondit le jeune garçon d'un regard provocateur, sachant pertinemment ce que le général allait lui faire.

-Parce que.. Parce que… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir… dit le colonel, des perles de sueur apparaissant sur son visage du à la brise qui ne venait plus rafraîchir son cœur, et surtout, sa tête.

-Faites comme il vous semblera, colonel… » dit le jeune blond d'une voix charmeuse et sensuelle avant d'embrasser doucement son aîné, ses lèvres se pressant sur celle de Roy qui savoura pleinement ce moment, ses mains déboutonnant habilement sa veste pourpre, la jetant au loin, atterrissant dans les fleurs.

Le blond posa ses mains au niveau des hanches de l'adulte, pressant son corps contre celui du colonel, ce dernier glissant ses mains sous son tee-shirt noir.

Roy caressa lentement son torse et ses muscles, explorant chaque endroit de ses mains habiles, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les deux mamelons de l'enfants avant de reprendre son exploration, le blond déboutonnant avec lenteur le pantalon du brun avant de le faire glisser au sol, le militaire l'envoyant valser d'un habile mouvement de pied.

L'alchimiste du feu lui retira alors son tee-shirt, et alors qu'il l'embrasser, il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant une marque de son passage avant de descendre embrasser les deux bouts de chaire rose, les mordillant puis passant sa langue dessus, souriant en entendant le jeune blond gémir.

Ce jeune blond, justement, jeta sa tête en arrière quand son amant y passa ses lèvres, caressant ses cheveux, en tirant un de temps en temps. Il ne prit pas autant de temps que Roy et déchira sa chemise avant d'en jeter les lambeaux au loin. Il prit ensuite le visage du colonel dans ses mains, stoppant son exploration pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant que sa langue ne commence à son tour l'exploration du corps de son aîné, passant dans son cou, sur ses épaules, s'arrêtant sur les bouts de chaire bruns et durcis de l'adulte, avant de descendre plus bas, sur ses muscles, souriant à son tour quand son partenaire lâcha lui aussi un soupir de bien être, sa langue caressant son nombril avant de se glisser à l'intérieur puis d'en ressortir, descendant sur le bas ventre de l'adulte.

Edward remonta alors embrasser Roy, ses mains caressant le membre tendu de l'adulte à travers ses vêtements, sentant son pantalon à son tour se serrer.

Le militaire descendit alors d'un coup sec le pantalon du blond qui le regardait, quelque peu étonné, mais qui le laissa faire son travail, sentant la main de Roy caresser ses cuisses pour ensuite se glisser dans son caleçon, prenant le membre du blond entre ses doigts et le tirant quelque peu, faisant gémir le jeune homme plus fortement que précédemment.

Roy fit alors descendre le caleçon du jeune garçon lentement, l'abandonnant quand ce dernier arriva au niveau des genoux, s'accroupissant pour lécher avec envie et désir le membre tendu du blond qui gémissa plus fortement, en mordillant de temps en temps le bout, le fullmetal poussant de petits cris au contact de dents du flame alchemist sur son membre, la respiration des deux hommes s'accélérant.

Quand Ed fut au summum du désir, Roy arrêta, le full metal lâchant un grognement contrarié. Pour toute réponse, le colonel lui fit un sourire. Le blond décida que c'était à son tour et baissa avec rapidité le caleçon de son amant, prenant son sexe dans sa main d'acier et le frottant à son ventre, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir de la bouche de Roy pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward.

Roy retira son membre de la main d'Ed tout en lui présentant ses doigts que le jeune garçon lécha consciencieusement, Roy souriant. Une fois cela fait, Roy voulut préparer l'alchimiste à l'acte mais à sa grande surprise, Ed prit la main du militaire et l'allongea sur la table en fer blanc qui se trouvait par là avant de lui faire ce que le militaire voulait faire au jeune homme, Roy poussant un petit cri quand il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans son derrière. Son visage se crispa, se rendant compte que cette préparation était plutôt douloureuse, Ed ne l'aidant pas en faisant cela à grande vitesse.

Une fois que celui ci fut assez préparer, Edward rendit la liberté à sa main et l'allongea sur le ventre avant de le pénétrer, Roy poussant un cri de douleur qui devint plusieurs petits cri de plaisir tandis que le jeune blond donnait des coups de rein de plus en plus rapide et fort, pénétrant de plus en plus loin en lui.

Ils se libérèrent alors en même temps, Edward s'écroulant en sueur sur le corps de son partenaire, haletant. Il se sépara alors de lui et le remit sur le dos avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se transformer…

« E… Envy ! s'écria Roy, les yeux sortant de ses orbites.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que le blondinet serait assez fort pour faire ce que j'ai fait ? Tu rêves ! lui annonça Envy, un grand sourire sadique apparaissant sur son visage.

-Salop… murmura Roy, son visage s'assombrissant.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Salut ! »

Envy lui fit un petit signe de la main puis s'en alla, Roy se maudissant de son erreur.

Fin.


End file.
